A little piece of heaven
by Arles-Junini
Summary: Un compromiso decidido de forma arbitraria le dará un giro a la vida de Dégel, el cual deberá aceptar. Aunque no sea lo que dicte su corazón. Con lo que no contaba era con que Kardia no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.-Alternative Universe-Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas-Kardia x Dégel-


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencias:** Yaoi. Posible OoC. Muerte de personaje.

* * *

○ _**A Little Piece of Heaven ○**_

 _Chapter I_

* * *

 _Versalles, Francia. 172X_

Unos fuertes brazos lo rodeaban de forma cariñosa, posesiva y un poco fuerte, como si temiesen que de un momento a otro se fuera a desvanecer. Aquel olor a manzanas lo relajaba a tal punto que, de serle posible, no se movería de ahí en lo que resta de su vida. Sus ojos se habían cerrado hacía ya un tiempo, no se había dado cuenta cuándo, y realmente no era algo que tuviese importancia en ese momento.

— _No te vayas..._ —Murmuró, aferrándose más a él cuando sintió un poco más débil el agarre que tenía sobre sí. — _No te vayas aún._

Paulatinamente el agarre fue cediendo, hasta que terminó por desaparecer. Dégel abrió lentamente los ojos y observó cómo Kardia le daba la espalda, alejándose cada vez más de él.

— _Espera..._ —Su voz sonó más suave de lo que hubiese querido, y el peli azul no daba señas de haberlo escuchado.

Su cuerpo se encontraba paralizado, incapacitado por una extraña fuerza que le impedía mover un pie para seguirlo. Lo vio desaparecer entre el tumulto de gente que caminaba de un lado a otro, con prisa.

Sintió una extraña opresión en el pecho, y casi al instante, una voz llamándole. Todo a su alrededor empezó a desvanecerse en una profunda oscuridad.

— Joven Dégel. —Lo llamaba una voz femenina que se le hacía conocida, pero que aún no lograba identificar a quién le pertenecía. — Joven Dégel, ¿está despierto?

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, deseando poder sumirse nuevamente en el mundo de los sueños. Parpadeó repetidas veces hasta que sintió que todas las nubosidades que captaban sus ojos habían desaparecido. Se incorporó lentamente, hasta lograr sentarse en su cama y dirigió su mirada hacia donde, sabía, estaba la puerta, la cual no podía apreciar debido a que el dosel de ese lado se lo impedía.

— Sí, estoy despierto ya. —Respondió con aquel tono neutro que tanto lo caracterizaba.

— Su padre lo mandó a llamar. Quiere que baje a desayunar con él, enseguida. —Anunció la voz de la sirvienta, al otro lado de la puerta. —Y su baño ya está listo, joven Dégel.

Llevó una de sus manos hacia su cabellera, para acomodarla un poco antes de levantarse. Se desperezó y retiró el dosel rojizo del lado derecho de la cama. Calzó sus zapatos y se levantó, salió de la habitación y entró por la puerta contigua a esta.

Tal y como le habían dicho, su baño estaba listo. Una enorme bañera en el centro de la habitación parecía estar llamándolo, invitándolo a sumergirse dentro de aquellas relajantes aguas y olvidarse de los problemas que le aquejaban.

Suspiró suavemente, empezando a quitarse la ropa de dormir. La dejó en un cesto que se encontraba cerca de la entrada, junto a un pequeño armario y un espejo de cuerpo completo.

Caminó hasta la bañera, entrando lentamente en esta. La temperatura del agua estaba tal y como le gustaba, ni muy fría ni caliente. Tibia.

Apoyó la espalda en los azulejos de la bañera y levantó la cabeza al techo, apoyándola en el borde, dejando que su largo cabello se desparramase sobre el agua, siendo cubierto parcialmente por las burbujas que siempre estaban presentes sobre el agua.

— Debería olvidarme de él. —Murmuraba para sí mismo. — Debo dejar estos sentimientos de lado.

Aunque por más que tratara de convencerse de eso, simplemente no podía hacerlo. No podía librarse de lo que sentía por Kardia así como así. Y estaba seguro que eso no cambiaría ni aunque Kardia se fuera, o él tuviese que casarse...

Su mente se detuvo en ese pensamiento y no pudo evitar fruncir ligeramente el ceño, recordando aquel acuerdo que había hecho su padre hacía poco. Realmente le había molestado que decidiera por él, y aún más que lo involucrara de esa forma.

Estuvo unos minutos más así, perdido en sus cavilaciones, antes de tomar una esponja que se hallaba dentro de una pequeña cesta a un lado de la bañera. Empezó a fregarse suavemente con ella, dejándola a un lado después. Se enjuagó los restos de jabón de la piel y lavó su cabello con la misma dedicación de siempre.

Salió del agua y tomó una toalla del perchero que se hallaba a un lado para secar su cabello, colocando otra sobre sus hombros para empezar a secarse.

Una vez hecho esto, se dirigió al armario para tomar la ropa con la cual se vestiría. El traje era sencillo. Una camisa blanca, sobre esta un chaleco azul pastel con bordes dorados, pantalones azul oscuro ceñidos, unos botines blancos, y encima de todo, una chaqueta larga del mismo tono azulado del pantalón que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, un poco ceñida a la altura de la cintura y con varios estampados a los bordes y las mangas.

Secó y peinó su cabello, y una vez listo bajó al comedor, donde lo esperaba su padre.

— Buenos días, padre. —Saludó Dégel mientras tomaba asiento frente a él. Era un hombre de aproximadamente 39 años, pero que mantenía una apariencia que le hacía parecer casi un adolescente. Su corto cabello castaño prolijamente peinado, y su mirada tranquila le daban el porte serio que todos le conocían.

— ¿Por qué has tardado tanto, hijo? —Cuestionó Krest sin sonar severo. — ¿Otra vez has ido a bañarte solo?

— Sabes que no me gusta que los empleados se encarguen de algo que puedo hacer perfectamente. —Respondió con voz neutral. Krest aún no entendía por qué su hijo se negaba siempre a que los sirvientes lo vistiesen o bañasen. A veces le parecía un niño caprichoso, pero no lo obligaría. Si él gustaba de hacer aquello sin ayuda, lo dejaría ser.

Desayunaron en absoluto silencio, hasta que el mayor decidió hablar.

— Recuerda estar aquí temprano, Dégel. —Dijo al terminar de desayunar, levantándose de su asiento. Sabía perfectamente que su hijo saldría a quien sabe dónde, como llevaba haciendo desde hacía un tiempo atrás. Aunque ya tenía sus sospechas sobre a dónde iba, prefería mantenerse en silencio. Ya había hablado largo y tendido con él, y Dégel le había negado la acusación. Alegaba que simplemente paseaba para relajarse, después de todo, desde hacía casi un mes, sufría de estrés. — Y ten cuidado de no desaparecer por mucho tiempo.

— Sí, padre. —Respondió antes de llevarse su taza de té a los labios. Podría parecer indiferente a las palabras de su padre, pero lo cierto era que se sentía molesto. Aunque, claro, no lo demostraría. Sabía cómo mantenerse neutral en toda situación, aunque a veces se dejaba llevar de lo que sentía. Y su padre solía regañarlo por ello. «Recuerda, Dégel, debes mantenerte frío ante toda situación. No te dejes llevar por sentimientos inútiles.»

Krest le dedicó una suave sonrisa antes de retirarse a terminar de arreglar ciertos asuntos. Estaba tentado a enviar a algún criado a que siguiera a su hijo y luego le informara, pero no podía hacerle eso. No después de haber decidido su futuro sin su consentimiento.

Dégel terminó de desayunar y se levantó al igual que su padre. Fue de regreso a su habitación, donde se quedó encerrado por al menos una hora, hasta que decidió que lo mejor sería salir.

Salió de la mansión en la cual vivía, colocándose un sombrero a juego con su traje, dentro del cual había recogido su cabello para no llamar mucho la atención. Fue directo a cierto punto cerca de las afueras de la ciudad. No tenía prisa por llegar –o eso quería pensar–, por lo que caminó a paso lento, tratando de disfrutar del ambiente de la ciudad. Una hora después se encontraba frente a la puerta de una vieja casona. Revisó el reloj que traía en el bolsillo, daban aproximadamente las 09:50. Sin duda a esa hora Kardia debía estar ahí. Golpeó la puerta de una forma especial, y al instante escuchó pasos acercarse del otro lado.

La puerta se abrió y en seguida sintió un jalón en el brazo. La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas con fuerza, sobresaltándolo un poco ya que era inusual que el peli azul cerrara de esa forma.

Levantó la mirada, esperando encontrarse con el rostro del chico que rondaba de forma insistente en sus pensamientos. Frunció el ceño al ver que no se trataba de él, sino de uno de sus amigos.

— ¿Dónde está Kardia? —cuestionó moviendo el brazo de forma brusca, liberándose así del agarre que tenía sobre él. Se acomodó la tela de la chaqueta, que se había arrugado y levantó la mirada desafiante. El contrario la sostuvo sin problemas.

— ¿Acaso lo ves aquí? —La voz de Manigoldo sonó igual de burlesca que siempre, o al menos así le sonaba cada vez que intercambiaba palabras con él. Algo que realmente le desagradaba, pero que no mencionaba porque, según él, no tenía caso buscarle discusión a ese "italiano cabeza hueca". —

— ¿Sabes a dónde ha ido? —

— No, y yo de ti no lo espero, francesito. —dijo mientras abría la puerta y hacía una exagerada reverencia, señalando la salida de forma simplona. — No volverá pronto, eso te lo aseguro. Kardia debe estar ocupado, de seguro está desahogando penas con alguna ramera por ahí. —Sonrió de forma burlona pero aunque su mirada parecía asesinarlo. Se enderezó, sin dejar de señalar la salida.

Dégel frunció el ceño al escucharlo. Y aunque bien sabía que Kardia tenía cierto comportamiento liberal, él siempre alegaba haberlo dejado de lado cuando lo conoció. Claro, que no lo dijo en esas palabras exactamente, porque no era la persona más romántica del mundo, pero eso no importaba.

Se marchó sin decir nada más. Su relación con el italiano había sido buena en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo, claro, hasta hacía un par de semanas atrás, cuando se habían enterado que ahora se hallaba comprometido –a fuerza– con el hijo del rey, un tal Unity. Manigoldo se había enojado bastante, mucho más que Kardia. Ese día le había gritado muchas cosas, algo como: «Ni creas que dejaré que vuelvas a acercarte a Kardia» y «No te permitiré dañar al bicho de mierda», e incluso había estado a punto de írsele encima a golpes de no haber sido porque Albafica, su pareja, lo había detenido. Desde entonces lo trataba con desdén, y aunque Dégel siempre se mostraba indiferente con aquel trato, le dolía un poco. Pero no le haría saber eso o Manigoldo se pondría aún más insoportable.

Caminó de forma tranquila de regreso a su hogar, al cual, por cierto, no quería llegar. Esta vez no se fijaba en el paisaje, ni en el ameno ambiente de la ciudad. Su mente andaba perdida en sus pensamientos, los cuales lo atormentaban. No quería entrar a aquella casa, no sabiendo que una vez que lo hiciera su destino quedaría sellado. Pero era algo inevitable, y estaba perfectamente consciente de eso.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, una vez que puso un pie dentro de la mansión no le quedaba de otra más que resignarse.

Aunque le habría gustado poder reunirse con Kardia una última vez, sentir esos labios sobre los suyos, poder deleitarse con aquel embriagante olor a manzanas que siempre lo rodeaba. Escuchar su voz asegurándole que todo estaría bien, que antes de dejarlo en manos de otro lo secuestraría... Quería escucharlo hablar del futuro que tendrían juntos, de sus hijos, a los cuales ya había decidido nombrar Camus y Milo; de la casa en medio del campo en la que vivirían, del manzano que tendrían en el jardín, y de muchas otras cosas más. Quería una vida a su lado. Porque Kardia era el único que le brindaba aquella gratificante sensación de libertad, que no podía sentir en ningún otro lugar debido a las ataduras que le provocaba pertenecer a una familia noble.

Suspiró quedamente antes de quitarse el sombrero e ingresar a su hogar. Al hacerlo notó a los sirvientes ir de un lado a otro, arreglando la mansión para la fiesta que darían esa noche, en la cual anunciarían a todos de su compromiso, el cual habían mantenido en secreto desde hacía un par de semanas, y que sólo sabían el rey, su hijo, Krest, él y también Kardia, Manigoldo y Albafica.

El sólo recordarlo no podía hacer más que enfermarlo. Cómo deseaba escapar de ahí, e irse lejos junto a quién verdaderamente amaba, pero no podía fallarle a su padre. Por él, y únicamente por él, aceptaría ese compromiso. No quería que él sufriera por culpa de un desliz suyo. Porque estaba seguro que si llegaba a escaparse, el rey lo mandaría a buscar, y en caso de no encontrarlo sin duda arremetería contra su padre. Y eso era algo que no permitiría.

Se adentró por los pasillos de la mansión, llevando en su rostro aquella mueca indescifrable, aquella seriedad que siempre estaba presente a excepción de algunos momentos en los que estaba a solas con su padre, o cuando se encontraba con Kardia. Caminó hasta llegar a su habitación, y se encerró en esta a leer hasta que llegase la hora de alistarse para el anuncio.

Tomó el primer libro que tuvo a la mano y se concentró en este, evitando que su mente divagara en Kardia y lo increíblemente difícil y doloroso que le resultaría estar lejos de él. Apartó de su mente esa clase de pensamientos, perdiéndose entre las páginas del libro que, aunque no lograba captar su atención al cien por ciento, lo mantenía distraído.

Se mantuvo así en lo poco que restaba de la mañana, dejándolo únicamente cuando las sirvientas le anunciaron que la comida estaba lista y su padre lo esperaba para almorzar.

Bajó hasta el comedor, donde el almuerzo pasó tranquilo y silencioso. Su padre no mencionó nada acerca de Unity, y Dégel se lo agradecía. No quería que le mencionaran nada sobre el tema, eso se lo había pedido a su padre el día en que este había decidido hablarle sobre lo que había decidido junto al rey.

Terminaron de comer en silencio, y sin mediar palabra alguna, cada uno se fue a su habitación, dónde ciertos asuntos los requerían, en el caso de Krest.

Dégel, por su parte, decidió que sería agradable salir a leer al jardín, en lugar de quedarse en aquella tristona habitación. La suave brisa le ondeó el cabello, y se permitió cerrar los ojos para disfrutar aquella sensación. Tomó asiento en una de las bancas del jardín, apoyando el libro sobre las piernas, sintiendo la brisa suave relajarlo junto al canto de un gorrión. Se sentía bien, y por un instante dejó de pensar en Kardia y lo que sentía por él.

No tenía sentido agobiarse por un amor imposible, por lo que se dispuso a dejar cualquier pensamiento relacionado en el fondo de su mente, encerrado bajo siete llaves, como había escuchado a alguien decir en la calle. Una vez que hubo "encerrado" aquellos pensamientos en el lugar más recóndito de su mente, se dispuso a disfrutar de su lectura, y de sus últimos momentos de libertad.

* * *

Thanks for watching!  
See you next week!


End file.
